Things You Never Do
by Government Patsy
Summary: Some confusion after a night with a little too much alcohol. Love or lust? Written in 1st person with Scully as the narrator. Could contain humor!
1. Eye Candy

_Author's note:  
This is very different from some of the things I've written so far. It's still a M&S romance story, but they're a little more playful than we get to see on the show, so it might be a bit OOC.  
This is not a post "All Things" story, even though it could seem so at first. It's maybe some time between "Je souhaite" and "Requiem". _

(..)

Do you get romantically involved with your partner at the FBI? No.

Do you follow your yearnings even though every part of your brain is telling you not to? No.

Do you give yourself totally and completely away to a person who can never do the same towards you? No.

Do you admit your love to a man who you know haven't been with anyone in God knows how long, and who you yourself have revealed as a man with quite the collection of 'videos which doesn't belong to him'? No.

Do you sneak out of bed after having had the most wonderful and stimulating sex ever with the man you love? No.

Did I, Dana Katherine Scully, do all of the above? Yes.

So now I lay awake in my bed at home. Alone. Ashamed. And most of all: Afraid. I count the hours till I have to see him again. I have done that before, but then it was because I was looking forward to it. Now it's because I dread it. I wish I hadn't told him that I was in love with him and have been for years. Mostly because of the amount of alcohol I had consumed. If I hadn't been drinking, however, I don't think I would have had the courage to admit my love to him.

And still, with all these emotions rushing over me in the early morning hours, I found it hard to completely regret it. I mean how could I? It was the most amazing sex I had ever had. It had brought the word 'intimacy' a whole new meaning. Who knew sex could be like this? Well, Mulder obviously. The man did things I hadn't dared think possible. Just the thought of him brought a blush on my otherwise pale cheeks. I wish for a second there weren't any x-files. If there weren't any x-files, then Mulder and I could be together as I would like us to be. But then if there weren't any x-files, there wasn't any Mulder. He wouldn't be the man I love. He would just be a plain and ordinary guy. And that wasn't the man I knew and had fallen in love with.

Love.

That word seemed to pop into my head all the time. But I knew it hadn't been about love for Mulder. It had been a purely physical need. I just happened to be the only woman he knew and therefore the one to receive his innuendos and flirtatious remarks. He couldn't love me. Not good old ice queen Scully, who believe everything able to be explained with science. For him that wouldn't do. He needed someone who understood him and his believes. Someone who would follow him into the darkness on wild goose chases after creatures they couldn't be sure even existed. For him I'm only a friend and not the love of his life, as he is mine.

I realize I'm not gonna get anymore sleep so I get up and drag myself into the kitchen. 'Coffee'. The first thought I think in the morning. Maybe the second after a silent 'Mulder'-thought, but to that I'll never admit.

I drink my coffee and I eat my breakfast. Something healthy I can't remember what was as soon as I have ate it, but the full feeling in my stomach tells me I have indeed eaten.

Now it's time for a shower. A long and hot shower as always. Maybe a cold shower is more needed? Reluctantly I wash Mulder off of me while a few tears run down my cheeks. Now I don't have any evidence to support that last night's events wasn't just a very, very, very good dream. Or at least so I think before I look at my reflection in the mirror. My collarbone and neck has a few love bites that say otherwise, and at this I smile. I gently touch them and recall his lips and tongue running over me the exact same place. It's getting harder and harder to regret what happened.

I, of course, know I'll never be able to be with Mulder the way I would like to. I'll never be his and he'll never be mine. But I will always have that night to remember, and for that I'm grateful. I got to feel what it felt like to be loved by Mulder. Really loved, not just the way he loves me as a friend. I still get to see him every day and be his best friend. For that too I'm grateful.

I cover the marks he has left on my skin, while I wonder if I have left him any. Then I put on my usual makeup and get dressed in a light grey skirt suit with a plain white t-shirt underneath. Then I get my ID, my gun, my keys and my jacket and I'm out the door. On my way to the J. Edgar Hoover Building. On my way to the office. On my way to Mulder.

I can feel my heartbeat increase as I get nearer the door. The door of which I know to find Mulder behind. Sitting in his chair. Maybe with a new case in hand. He has already forgotten about last night, of that I'm sure. For a man like him, I must have been pretty boring. And even though it was the best I had ever had, I'm sure it wasn't for him. I'm sure he'll be perfectly happy if we never as much as mentions last night.

But when I open the door nothing is as I imagined it. Mulder is standing against his desk. He's facing me and he looks somewhat disturbed. There's a look of regret mixed with hurt in his eyes. Trying not to look directly at him I hang my jacket on the coat hanger and closes the door behind me.

"Look at me, Scully?" Mulder asks me in a sad voice. "Please?" he adds.

I look at him and the regret is bringing tears to my eyes.

"Why?" I ask him while I cross my arms over my chest.

"I'm so sorry, Scully! I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that.." now he looked down while I looked at him in disbelief. I was totally thrown back by his words. Was _he_ apologizing to _me_?

"You don't have to apologize, Mulder! You didn't… take advantage of me!" I told him, still standing close to the door.

"You don't have to defend me, Scully. What happened was… my fault", he told me. 'AS IF!' I thought. _I_ had told _him_ that I loved him. How the hell was that his fault?

"What do you mean, Mulder?" I asked in disbelief. "How could it _ever_ be _your_ fault?"

"You were drunk, Scully!" he stated and finally looked me in the eyes. "You didn't know what you were saying, and I couldn't resist you. I don't know if you remember anything at all, but you told me you… loved me… and then you… well, came on to me pretty hard. And I know I shouldn't have done it, but I played along. Truth is, I actually have had a… well, a crush on you, for some time now. And when I had an opportunity to feel what it felt like to be loved by you… I just couldn't help myself. I'm so sorry, Scully. I'll never take advantage of you like that again, I promise. Don't leave me, Scully! We can go back to normal, I promise you", he said with watering eyes as he had taken a few steps towards me while he had talked.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Had Mulder actually said he had a 'crush' on _me_?

"I'm not leaving you, Mulder! And I do remember what I did. I don't think I was as drunk as you think I was. The alcohol only gave me the courage to tell you what have been on my mind for some time now. I meant what I said, Mulder!" I told him as I too took a few steps towards him, I could feel my cheeks blush.

"Then why did you leave, Scully?" he asked after a few moments of thinking about what I had said. "Why would you leave if you had any feelings for me?"

"Maybe because I didn't think you felt the same way towards me. I thought you just wanted a one-night-stand. That you wouldn't want me to be there, when you woke up", I told him honestly.

Now we stood really close to each other. I looked up into his eyes as he looked down into mine.

"Scully", he said now in a sweet voice and with a smile on his face while he lay his hands on my shoulders. "Last night was the best night of my life! I _do_ love you."

"And I love you, Mulder. I just didn't think it possible for _you_ to love someone as… skeptic as _me_" I told him and smiled back at him.

"How could I not, Scully? The real question is _how_ could you ever fall in love with a guy like me? I'm a nutcase!" he said and grinned slightly.

"But that is _why_ I love you, Mulder. Because you're you!" I said with love in my voice.

"Then I don't want to be anybody else", he stated and kissed me gentle on the lips.

It was a sweet and innocent kiss, but it had awakened something inside of me and I soon answered it with a more passionate one. Before I knew of it Mulder had me up against the door while I had my legs crossed on his back for support. Our tongues were wrestling in a fiery explosion of lust and love until Mulder had to break the kiss in need for air.

I ran my hands through his hair slowly while our foreheads were resting against each other.

"Can you feel what you do to me, Agent Scully?" he kidded as he moved against me so I was able to feel his erection, while he kissed my neck.

"Mmh", I moaned.

And then when our lips were about to meet again there was a knock on the door.

"Just a moment", Mulder called as he sat me down.

I made my way to the bathroom so I could reapply the makeup on my neck and on my lips while Mulder sat himself behind his desk in order to hide the thing in his pants.

"Come in", he then said.

"Good morning, Agent Mulder" I heard AD Skinner's voice in the other room. "Where is Agent Scully?" he asked.

"She just went to use the bathroom facilities", Mulder answered in an informative voice. "Is her _services_ required elsewhere?" Mulder then asked which made me suppress a laugh. The emphasis on the word services wasn't lost on me.

"Actually both of your services are", Skinner answered in a strictly serious tone. "There have been some reports regarding unexplained animal attacks in Newton, Alabama. I want you and Agent Scully to take a look at the case and fly down there. Your plane leaves at 10.30 tomorrow morning."

This wasn't what I had had in mind. Tomorrow was Friday, and this meant we would have to spend our weekend in Alabama. Working. I decided to join them in the office as my makeup once again was perfect.

"Good morning, sir", I greeted Skinner. "What brings you down here?"

"I have a case for you and Mulder", he answered and handed me the case file which I opened and began to study.

Mulder walked up behind me and read it too over my shoulder. His erection was poking me on my lower back. 'Damn you, Mulder' I thought as I tried not to blush even further.

"Haven't there been any autopsies performed on either of the bodies?" Mulder asked, reading my mind.

"No there haven't. As soon as I heard about the attacks I told them to wait for Agent Scully to get there", Skinner told us.

"I expect you to work on this the rest of the day and report to me as your work progresses", he told us as he was about to leave again.

"Will do, sir", Mulder promised and with that Skinner left the office.

"What is wrong with you, Mulder?" I asked kidding in a whisper, afraid Skinner would hear us.

"What?" he asked trying to sound innocent.

"You were poking me with your… thing!" I exclaimed with a slight smile.

"Well, actually I was just trying to hide it from Skinner, Scully - I wasn't teasing you on purpose", he was smirking.

"Another time, try to keep your thing away from me when our boss is in the office, Mulder", I told him harsh, but I knew he saw the glint in my eyes.

"Don't you like my thing, Scully?" he asked, walking towards me making me back up against the filing cabinet.

"If _you_ like your thing, I suggest you stop now, Mulder!" I then told him a little hard as I grabbed it.

This made him gasp and close his eyes. "Scully!" he said in a whisper.

"What is it, Mulder?" I asked not letting go on his thing.

"Let's make love", he begged still in a whisper.

"No", I simply said as I let him go and moved to the back of the office that were considered my space.

"Scully!" he exclaimed like a hurt kid whose mom hadn't bought him an ice cream as promised.

"We need to work, Mulder!" I told him, enjoying the power I had over him now.

"Oh!" he said as if he had forgotten where we were. "Right! But if we didn't have to work, you would make love to me, right?" he asked in a seductive tone as he stood right behind my chair.

"We have to work!" I told him even though I was smiling.

"But if we didn't?" he asked again slightly hopeful.

"Of course", I told him and looked smiling up at him.

Finally Mulder walked back to his desk and began to do some work on this new case. Soon he was getting into his zone. I stopped for a little while and watched him as he reread the case file sitting back in his chair and chewing on one of his thousands of yellow pencils. My own personal piece of eye candy.

(..)

_Want me to continue? If so they'll be going to Alabama in the next chapter. _


	2. Getting lucky

_Author's note:  
I really didn't think you guys would like this story as much as you apparently do. I'll be happy to write some more chapters even though I originally had thought of it as a one-shot. Okay, well, here it goes – let me know if ya'll still like!?!_

(..)

Midair  
Somewhere over Alabama  
Friday 12.27 pm.

I woke up on the airplane just as we were about to land. I had been resting on Mulder's shoulder. _Shit! _And I were the one who had given him that whole speech on proper behavior when on a case. However, he didn't seem to mind the least. He just winked at me and looked at me with an adorable smile. A real Mulder-smile.

"You slept okay?" he asked kindly and affectionate.

"Mhm", I answered stretching my arms and yawning.

"You look real sexy with bed hair, agent Scully", he then whispered to me.

"Mulder!" I told him and gave him an elbow in the side while I tried to even my hair out.

"Just stating the obvious!" he mumbled with a smug expression.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever", I told him nonchalant.

"Do you really think you can keep up that cool exterior for our entire stay here, Scully?" he asked me.

"I think it's important that I do, since you would rather just stay in the motel room the whole time. That isn't gonna solve this case, you know", I told him cold.

"Won't know till you try it!" he grinned.

He could be so irresistible. But I wasn't caving. Not yet. We hadn't even landed yet and already had he made it extremely hard to keep up a professional barrier.

"You're gonna miss me tonight, Scully", he kept on. "You probably can't sleep without me anymore!"

"I seriously doubt that, Mulder. We have had a relationship for _one_ day! I think I can be without you for a couple of nights!" I told him with my eyebrows raised.

"I bet you'll surprised!" he mumbled smirking.

I could just hit him and rape him right there. How could one be so intolerant and sexy at the same time? How many times have I asked myself that question? Does he even know what he's doing to me?

"Just buckle your safety belt, Mulder!" I told him while I buckled my own.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever", he told me sighing.

(..)

Jones Motel  
Newton, Alabama  
Friday 9.49 pm.

"That motel owner creeps me out, Mulder!" I told him as we entered my room after a long first day in Newton.

I had autopsies on the bodies I was supposed to, while Mulder had talked to the local police.

"Yeah, me too!" he agreed as he dumped himself on my bed. "There's something off about this place too"; he added from the bed.

"Maybe it's the fact that it looks like something taken right out of 'Psycho'", I told him as I sat myself down on a chair.

"Hmm…" Mulder grinned a bit at my remark. "So what did the autopsies show, Scully?" he then asked.

"Actually I don't think this is an x-file at all, Mulder…"

"Oh, what a surprise!" he cut in.

"There are no animal attacks, Mulder! The victims were stabbed to beyond recognition. They weren't killed by an animal. At least not in the biological sense of the word", I told him and got a 'Mulder confused'-look as he popped his head up from the bed.

"Alright, I did not expect that. There is, however, still a very sick man loose in the small town of Newton. All the victims were tourists and they were found in the woods", he told me.

"Were they all travelling alone?" I asked.

"All of them were travelling alone, and all of them were women in the thirties. It's surprising the local law enforcement didn't find it odd that all the victims seem to fit a profile", Mulder wondered.

"My guess is they don't even know how to make a profile. They need our help here, Mulder, that's for sure. Even though it might isn't an x-file", I said from my chair.

"You're right. We'll begin to profile the murderer in the morning. Until then let's get some sleep, Scully", he told me and padded the side of the bed next to him.

"It's not even 10 o'clock yet, Mulder; I'm not going to sleep right now. And I'm definitely not going to sleep with you!" I told him as I stood from the chair.

"Come on, Scully. Maybe the motel owner is our suspect. He could creep in here in the middle of the night and you wouldn't stand a chance!" he told me, trying to scare me.

Actually it did scare me a bit. Just a bit. 'I'm Scully; I'm a tough and together woman who don't let me scare that easily', I tried to tell myself.

"Let's just watch some TV, Mulder. But you're sleeping in your own room tonight!" I told him smiling.

"I guess I'll settle with that", he sighed.

I sad on the bed next to him as he turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he come across a channel that showed 'Psycho'.

"A coincidence? I think not", Mulder joked as he looked smiling down at me.

"Shut up, Mulder!" I grinned at him as I hit his upper arm.

We sat and watched the movie quiet for some time. The longer we watched the more did I become absolutely sure, the motel owner was gonna murder me in my sleep. I looked up at Mulder and he looked a little bit frightened too. It wasn't his panic face but it came close.

"Mulder?" I asked with a bit of resignation in my voice.

"Yeah?" he answered as he looked into my eyes.

"Do you think there's any chance that the motel owner is the suspect? For real!" I asked him nervous.

"The victims probably stayed here, since it's the only motel in town. That leaves opportunity. As for the mentality, he seems as a pretty weird guy. Both of us thought so. So far he would be my prime suspect", Mulder told me honest.

"Maybe…" I began but I couldn't get myself to admit how scared I was.

"I'll stay the night in your room, Scully. Whether you want it or not! I'm not gonna let you be alone in here for one moment!" he said and reached up to cup my cheek. "This is probably against the rules but…"

"Fuck the rules!" I said and kissed him.

This took Mulder completely by surprise. I don't think he had ever heard me use that verb before, neither had he expected me to kiss him.

But I did kiss him. No one had ever been so protective and cute towards me at the same time. Either they had been cute and a total wuss or else they had been overprotective. How could I not kiss him, when I had just realized just how lucky I was to even know a guy like Mulder, let alone be his best friends, his touchstone and apparently the love of his life.

I sat in his lap straddling him as we kept kissing. His hands were on my hips while my hands roamed through his hair. God, his hair! It's soft, it's just the right length, and it's Mulder's. His hands travel from my hips and under my shirt. First they lightly travel up my stomach until he reaches my breasts. He gently caresses them which make me moan into our kiss.

"Mmh, Mulder", I mumbled against his lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Scully", he whispered and kissed me again.

Soon his kisses travelled from my mouth down to my jaw and further down my neck. He made quick process of my shirt and threw it to the floor. I did the same with his shirt and I ran my hands over his abs. My perfect Mulder. Soon we shifted position so Mulder was on top. Our clothes lay sprawled on the floor and Mulder's hands found their way down to where I wanted them the most. His lips caressed my nipples and soon his tongue did so too. I was suddenly feeling very hot. And yet it wasn't enough for me.

"Now, Mulder!" I begged him.

He understood what I meant and was happy to fulfill my need. Soon enough we were both nearing our climax. Shouting each other's names and declarations of our love the ocean of ecstasy rolled over us. And then we fell asleep, completely entangled with each other.

(..)

Jones Motel  
Newton, Alabama  
Saturday 9.04 am.

The next morning I woke to the ringing of my cell phone. Mulder was lying half on top of me but I managed to reach it on the night stand next to the bed.

"Scully", I answered groggily.

Mulder woke at the sound of my voice and turned from facing my shoulder to run his nose up along my cheek. Oh my goodness, that tickled.

"Mom? Hi… No, I'm sorry… Yeah, I'm actually on a case… Mulder is with me, so I'll be okay… It's actually a murder case… I'll be careful, I promise… I can give you a call when I'm back in town…" I tried to answer my mom as delicate as I could but Mulder's constant kissing on my neck made it a bit hard to focus. "I'm sorry, mom, what did you say… Family dinner?... Both of them… Sure, I'll be there… I'll bring him along too… Bye, mom", I ended the call with my mom.

"What did your mother want?" Mulder asked as he kept kissing my neck.

"Mmh… Family dinner next weekend. I was told to bring Fox along", I laughed.

"Will Bill be there?" Mulder asked, a bit anxiety evident in his voice.

"Bill and Charlie."

"Charlie too? I don't think I wanna go!" he exclaimed, now stopping his kisses.

"I think Charlie will like you, Mulder. And Bill won't do anything to you when my mom is there", I tried to calm him down.

"It won't care if he finds out I'm banging his sister! Then Charlie will hate me too. Oh my God, I'm going to die, Scully", he freaked out.

"Relax, Mulder. And please do not ever fraise it like that towards any of my brothers. Besides I wasn't planning on telling them already. I maybe tell them over the phone when they're far away", I said.

"What if they finds out?" he asked a little more calm.

"They won't!" I promised him. "Just try and make friends with them next weekend and things will probably work out just fine."

"You really think so?" he asked relieved.

"I know so, Mulder", I told him. "They'll come to love you, like I do."

"Just like you do?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Maybe not quite the way I do… that would be just a little weird not to mention gross. But they'll… find a way to deal with it. They'll have to, because I don't plan on exchanging you any time soon", I smiled at him.

"Of course you're not. I bet no one can give you quite an orgasm as I have given you", he smirked.

"Mulder!" I exclaimed and tried to push him off of me.

"Come on, Scully! Admit it! I'm the best you've ever had, aren't I?" he kept on making me blush. "I know you're the best I've ever had", he told me.

"Of course you're the best, Mulder!" I then told him and kissed him gentle in the mouth.

"Thanks, Scully", he said with an angel like smile.

"Thanks for what?" I asked.

"For loving me", he said and kissed my nose.

"I can't help it", I told him.

"We better get dressed now, Mulder. We have a murder to catch, remember?" I reminded him.

"Alright, I guess", he sighed and reluctantly rolled off of me and out of the bed.

(..)

A.D. Skinner's office  
J. Edgar Hoover Building, Washington D.C.  
Wednesday 4.55 pm.

"So the motel manager, Harvey Jones, committed the murders?" the assistant director asked.

"Actually Horace Hudson committed the murders, but physically they are one and the same person", Mulder answered.

"So he was a schizophrenic?" Skinner asked.

"So it seems. The so called 'animal attacks' were really just the butchers of a much more dangerous animal. One who kill with intent and one you cannot protect yourself against. It seems that Harvey Jones have lived alone since he inherited the motel from his grandfather in 1991. He left his life in the city to run the motel like his grandfather had wanted him to. Somewhere along the line he lost his mind. He came to the girls in the middle of the night and dragged them into the woods where he butchered them", Mulder told him.

"But why? Why young single women in their thirties?" Skinner wondered.

"Jones' mother always told him that one day he should run the motel, because he was the eldest of the siblings. She told him it was his duty towards his grandfather. Jones hated her for bringing that guilt upon him and he took it out on alone women like his mom was", Mulder explained.

"I understand he tried to murder you as well, agent Scully", Skinner stated more than asked Scully.

"Uhm, yeah", she simply answered looking to Mulder for support.

"But luckily I was just on my way out to buy a coke, when I heard Scully scream for help. Thank God, for my insomnia", Mulder chuckled fake.

Truth was that he had been in the bathroom when Scully was attacked. He couldn't explain to Skinner what he was doing in her bathroom in the middle of the night, however, how much as he would love to see the expression on Skinner's face if he did.

"That does sound extremely lucky", Skinner agreed nodding his head. "Let's hope you'll get lucky once more, if this kind of thing ever happens again."

"I'm sure we'll both _get lucky _again!" Mulder stated with a smirk on his face only Scully seemed to pick up on.

(..)

_Hope you still like it. Is this the end, or should we have another chapter with the family dinner?_

_Btw, there is no such thing as a Jones Motel in Newton, Alabama – totally my creation. _


	3. Family dinner

_Thanks to Ashley for inspiring me in so many ways. But especially with the chat thing! I hope you guys like this chapter. It's maybe gonna get a little 'M' rather than 'T' later on in this chapter – but I hope you can live with that. _

(-)

Chapter 3 – Family Dinner

Scully's Residence  
Georgetown, Washington DC  
Friday 6.27 pm

What is wrong with me? I kept thinking about Mulder. This was the first night I wasn't going to spend with him since we had become a thing. I was gonna see him tomorrow when we had that family dinner at my mom's place but there wasn't exactly gonna be any time for fooling around. Oh my God, I actually hungered for him. I couldn't stop thinking about being close to him, able to smell him, able to touch him.

I had made myself some dinner, ate it, and was now in the progress of cleaning up. All the time I couldn't stop my mind from thinking about Mulder. I thought about his messy brown hair, his beautiful green eyes, his body, his… my thoughts got interrupted by a beeping sound from my computer. I had forgotten to shut it down after I had finished my report on the Alabama case, and as usually my computer had automatically logged onto my messenger. There was a message from Mulder blinking away on the screen. I smiled as I read it.

Mulder:  
Hi beautiful. I was just thinking about you. I miss you.

I felt my heart beat a little faster. Mulder was such a cutie. He could be really romantic just in little ways like this. And he missed me. Maybe as bad as I missed him. I decided to answer him quick so he didn't log off.

Scully:  
_Hi handsome. I miss you too. Looking forward till tomorrow?_

Mulder:  
I'm looking forward to see you again. The rest I could be without ;)

I laughed a bit at this. He really was gonna get attacked, if not physically then verbally, by Bill.

_- I hope Charlie will like you at least. He is 7 years younger than me, so he isn't as overprotective as Bill._

- Well, that's good, I hope so too. And I'll get to sleep at your place tomorrow, right?

_- Sure. I miss you too much right now, to tell you otherwise._

- I could come over right now then!

_- I'm sure you could. But we agreed to sleep at our own places tonight so we could be ready for the big dinner tomorrow. You know my mom wants us to come already at 9 am. _

- I know. I just miss you, Scully! I've already become use to sleeping next to you. Maybe I could come over, and we could just sleep. No funny business, I promise.

_- I doubt we can keep that promise. I know that I'll wanna do more when I finally have you in my bed. _

- Oh really? Like what?

_- I think you know what, Mulder. _

- No. Tell me.

_- You want me to write dirty to you?_

- Uh huh. Do you mind? Since we're not sleeping together I need some inspiration to get rid of my thing.

_- Now you're just plain disgusting, Mulder. You can wait for a day. That's what I'm gonna do. _

- I guess so. Btw what are you wearing, Scully?

_- I'm actually wearing one of your shirts. You forgot it here and I was missing you. I love how it smells like you. _

- That is so hot, Scully. Not wearing anything else?

_- Only those red panties you like so much. _

- Mmmh. Now you got me hard, Scully. That isn't playing nice.

_- You asked yourself, Mulder ;) What are you wearing?_

- Just my boxers actually. Does that turn you on? ;)

_- Maybe. Do you want it to?_

- Oh yeah!

_- Just a second. My phone keeps ringing. _

I left the computer screen with a smile on my face and ran to answer the phone which kept ringing. Who could it be at this late hour?

"Scully", I answered the phone a bit annoyed.

"Hi, sis! What's up?" I heard Bill on the other end.

"Bill? Nothing much. I was just getting ready for bed", I told him as I watched the clock on my watch turn 10.

"Oh! I'm sorry to call you this late, but I came home later than expected so I hoped I could sleep at your place tonight. Tara and Matthew are at mom's already but it will be a long ride to take this late at night", Bill said in one breath making me kind of dizzy.

I was still in a Mulder-trance so it was a bit weird to be knocked out of it like this.

"Sure. That would be fine. You know where I live. I'll make the couch for you", I told him as happy as I could fake.

"Great. I'll see you in 15 minutes then!" he told me.

I lay the phone back in its holder. I quickly made the couch. Fortunately I had clean sheets. They were my last ones. Since Mulder was sleeping here more often I had to change the sheets more often too. I needed to write back to Mulder before Bill came by. Or else Mulder would be worried when I didn't answer and come over.

_- I'm sorry, Mulder, but I can't write anymore. I'll have a guest over in a few minutes. _

- What? You're not seeing another are you?

_- Of course not. Nobody can compete with you, Mulder ;)_

- Thanks, Scully! I love you. But then who is coming over?

_- My brother. Bill. And I love you too, Mulder. I love you a lot. _

- Oh! Should I still pick you up in the morning?

_- Yeah. It will be ridiculous to go in two cars. Besides Bill is taking a cab here. Just pick us up at 8 o'clock. _

- Okay, Scully. Sleep tide and don't let the bed bugs bide. You know they will try ;)

_- Goodnight, Mulder. _

And with that I turned the computer off. Just as I had there was a knock on the door. I walked rather slowly to open the door. I liked my brother but he always had to talk bad about Mulder. I didn't like that one bit.

"Hi, Bill!" I said as happy as I was able to sound and gave him a big hug.

"Hi, Dana", he said and held me tight.

I let him in and closed the door after him. When I walked towards him he turned around towards me, but when he saw me his otherwise happy expression changed.

"What?" I asked him as I stopped in my tracks.

"What are you wearing, Dana?" he asked me not believing what he was seeing.

I took a look down myself. I was wearing Mulder's white dress shirt. It was clearly a man's shirt. Lucky for me the shirt covered me down to my thighs so Bill wasn't able to see my red panties. That would have made him faint on the spot.

"It's just a shirt, Bill", I told him.

"It's a man's shirt, Dana", he told me but was suddenly sounding happy. "You have a boyfriend, don't you?"

"Well…" I didn't quite know how to answer this but luckily Bill gathered what he needed from my lack of words.

"Finally, little sister!" he exclaimed happy. "I was afraid you would end up chasing aliens forever with that no-good Mulder!"

"Hey!" I said offended and blushed a little. "Mulder is still my friend. And he is a lot of good!"

"Yeah, whatever. Why don't you bring your boyfriend to the dinner tomorrow? Mulder could still come!" Bill tried to convince me, as he knew I would never replace anyone with Mulder.

"I don't think so, Bill. We haven't been going out long. For now I'm good with bringing a friend", I told him.

"Well, you have been going out long enough to have one of his shirts", Bill mumbled but it was audible to me.

"Just go to bed, Bill. I have made the couch for you", I told him annoyed and went to my bedroom hiding my blushing cheeks.

(-)

Driving  
Headed for Maggie Scully's Residence  
Saturday 8.44 pm

It would be an understatement to say that there was an awkward atmosphere in the car on our way to my mom's. You could cut the tension with a knife. Bill and Mulder sat in the front while I sat behind Bill in the back. Finally Bill said something.

"So…" that's a start I thought. "Have you heard about Dana's boyfriend?" oh no! That's a bad start!

"Uhm…" Mulder looked confused at me for a second but had to keep focus on the road. "Yeah. I have heard about him."

"Oh…" it was evident that Bill was a little miserable about that. "Have you met him?" he asked a little jealous.

"Yeah… yeah I have met him a couple of times", Mulder said.

I was feeling like I was dying. But Mulder was so sweet about it, I thought. I felt like giving him a big hug and an even bigger kiss. That probably wasn't a good idea seeing he was driving… and... oh yeah, and my brother was in the car.

"Hm…" Bill sounded a little annoyed. "So, do you think he is good enough for her?"

"No!" Mulder answered right away not even thinking about it. "She is way too good for him!"

"Really?" Bill said sounding a little worried.

"No, not really!" I answered before Mulder could. "I love him and he loves me. That's what's important", I told them.

"Yeah, well… I would like to hear why Mulder doesn't think so", Bill kept on.

"I guess love is the most important thing. I just think she would be better off if she loved someone else. Someone who could give her the things she dreams about", Mulder tried to explain.

"But I love _him_. And I'm not having this discussion again, Mulder!" I said strictly from the backseat.

My harsh voice made both Mulder and Bill shut up. Fortunately we were there a few minutes later. Mulder hold the car door for me, of course – he is such a gentleman. We walked up to the house where we were greeted by mom in the door.

"Dana!" she exclaimed as she saw me first and gave me a giant hug and thereafter ushered me inside.

"Bill!" she then said and did the same to him.

"And Fox! I'm so happy you could be here too!" she told him honest and gave him the same treatment as she had with her kids.

"I know it's early on a Saturday but I just wanted to spend the whole day with you", mom exclaimed happy.

It was very rare we were gathered all of us kids. But when it happened my mom went overboard with everything. She had prepared a big breakfast table. Charlie arrived only few minutes after us. He had got divorced a couple of months ago. His wife, or ex-wife, now lives with another man in a new house. Because of Charlie's job in the army she had gained custody on both of the children. She only let him see them every other week, and that was what had hit Charlie the hardets about the divorce. He didn't disagree much on the divorce itself after having found out his wife was banging some real estate agent.

"Hi, Mulder! I'm Charlie", I heard my brother introduce himself to Mulder.

"Hey. I've heard much about you. Dana talks about how you use to bug her all the time", Mulder told him smiling.

"Oh really. Did she tell you about the time I got her busted for breaking the house rules?" Charlie asked in a humorous voice.

"I don't think you need to tell him that, Charlie!" I told him firm.

"I wanna hear it!" Mulder told me. "I can't imagine Dana doing something she isn't supposed to."

I, for a fact, knew he could imagine some things but I wasn't gonna say that in front of my brother.

"Yeah I know. She's always such a perfect little catholic girl, isn't she?" Charlie laughed.

I could see Mulder was biting his tongue in order not to give a dirty comeback. I was glad he didn't say anything though. Because it would have been plain awkward if he had.

"She sure is", Mulder simply said.

"Alright. So Dana was 17 years old and I was her obnoxious 10 year old little brother. We were actually arguing earlier that day about something and I wanted revenge. So I snuck into her room and tried to find some dirt on her, but before I knew she was coming up the stairs. I kind of freaked and hid in her closet. I could hear she changed clothes but it wasn't into her pajamas. It was already 10 o'clock so I couldn't understand it. Then she rearranged some pillows under her cover to look like her and she snuck out the window. I, of course, ran straight to my parents and told them. When she got home around 2 o'clock, dad was waiting in her room", Charlie said and burst into laughter – Mulder followed.

"It's not funny!" I told them trying not to laugh myself. "That was a really crappy thing to do, Charlie!"

"I know, but I was 10!" he told me as if that was an excuse.

"Where were you going, Sc.. Dana?" Mulder asked me when his laughter had subsided.

"I… I was actually sneaking out to be with my boyfriend; Marcus", I told him while looking down.

I could see Mulder got a little jealous. He is so super cute when he gets jealous over nothing.

"Oh! You did?" he said but in a suggestive tone.

"It's not like you think, Mulder! We just hung out with some friends. It was a bad habit I got into. Every other night we would meet in the woods and just hang out", I told him.

"I bet your father didn't see it like that", Mulder told me smiling that adorable smile.

"You bet he didn't", Charlie cut in. "She wasn't allowed to date Marcus anymore and lived under very strict rules until she turned 18!"

"And all that because you couldn't keep your mouth shut, Charlie!" I told Charlie in a faked angry tone.

"Imagine being me while Dana was kept in so short leash. She was home all the time, and she was so mean to me", Charlie whined.

"Oh, grow up, Charlie!" I told him and gave him a punch.

"Auch!" Charlie exclaimed. "MOM!" he yelled. "Dana hit me!"

"Oh, do you two never grow up?" Maggie asked shaking her head.

Charlie and I just laughed at this. So did Mulder. I felt so happy to be able to share Mulder with Charlie. He seemed to be able to see the good in him, unlike Bill.

It neared dinner time. We had spent all of the day laughing and enjoying the company. Bill had stayed away from Mulder, but Charlie seemed to really like him. That made me so happy. I got to play some with little Matthew. I really love all of my nephews. I helped my mother with the cooking as much as she would let me. She really is one for doing it herself. Wonder who that reminds me of? As we sat down for dinner I sat between Mulder and Charlie facing Bill who sat between mom and Tara. Matthew was sitting at the end of the table and Tara was helping him eating. Everything was going fine, but then Bill happened.

"So… have you heard Dana got a boyfriend?" he asked mainly to my mother but everyone was able to hear him.

"What? No! Why haven't you told me, Dana?" mom asked exited.

"I don't know", I said quiet as I felt Mulder's hand grab mine under the table.

"How long have you been seeing this man?" she then asked not giving up.

"Not for long. But I really like him", I told them and couldn't hide a smile – which made it impossible for Mulder to hide his own smile.

"I bet you do! She was sleeping in his shirt last night", Bill told laughing.

"Wow! That sounds serious!" mom said happy as she smiled at me.

"You didn't need to tell that, Bill!" I said to him as I blushed.

"I think it's sweet", Tara told me smiling.

"So who is he, Dana?" mom asked.

"Ehm… he is… he works in an office. And he lives in the city like me. I met him at... ehm, work", I told them.

"Doesn't he have a name?" Bill asked.

"No!" I answered him harsh.

"He gotta have a name!" Bill kept on going.

"Come on, Bill. Dana doesn't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to!" mom cut in; thank God, because I was just about to do something very un-Christian to Bill.

The rest of the dinner went okay. Mulder kept holding my hand. I liked that. After dinner I had a chance to pull Mulder away as Charlie was playing with Matthew before it was the little guy's bedtime. I whispered to Mulder, that he should follow me upstairs.

As soon as we were alone he pulled me tight and gave me a passionate kiss. His hands went to my neck and mine to his. God, had I missed this! Soon we needed to break off in the need for air.

"So… I think Charlie likes me!" Mulder stated as he held my hands in his and smiled down at me.

"Yeah. He really does", I told him. "I'm sorry Bill found out that I was seeing someone. I didn't know how else to explain the shirt."

"That's okay", he told me calm as he cupped my cheek. "I have really missed you", he then told me sincere gazing straight into my eyes with his green ones.

"I missed you too, Mulder. I never wanna sleep without you again", I told him and kissed him gentle on the mouth.

"I have been thinking the same thing. Maybe I could move in with you? I would still keep my apartment, so the bureau wouldn't know", he asked me with all of his love.

"That's a very good idea, Mulder. Maybe the best you've ever had", I told him smiling.

"I'm glad you think so", he said and leaned down for another kiss.

Our tongues wrestled while Mulder's hands travelled from my neck down my back until they rested on my butt. I moaned into our kiss and I could feel Mulder hard against me.

"Don't you think we should head downstairs again?" Mulder asked me as I began to kiss his neck.

"Probably", I mumbled against his neck causing him to shiver.

"Oh, Scully", he almost moaned. "Don't start something we can't finish."

I looked him deep into his eyes and said: "Who said anything about not finishing?" I asked him as I pushed him towards the bed. He fell to the bed and watched me intensely as I walked over to the door and locked it.

"Is this your old room, Scully?" he asked me as I walked towards him again.

"Yeah", I told him as I straddled him.

I began to kiss him again and I could feel his erection twitching as I did so.

"They are gonna know", he tried to tell me as I unbuttoned his shirt. "You're not very quiet!" he tried to reason with me.

"I know", I told him honest. "That's why it's only you who are gonna have sex", I whispered into his ear as I undid his belt.

At first he didn't seem to know what I meant but when I unzipped his pants and began stroking his thing he understood what I meant.

"Mmmh", was all he could say at first. "You don't... mmh… have to do this!" he told me.

"I want to", I told him right before I took him into my mouth.

"Mmmh, Scully!" he moaned trying to be quiet. "Just right!" he told me as he took a firm grip on the bed with both of his hands.

After a few minutes of sucking, blowing and moaning someone tried to open the door but realized it was locked. "Are you in there, Dana?" I heard Charlie's voice.

"We're in here", Mulder yelled back trying not to moan as I kept on pleasuring him.

"Why is the door locked?" he asked.

But neither Mulder nor I had the time to answer him. Mulder was just about to reach the point where he sees stars and flying saucers and I wasn't stopping until that happened.

"Hello?" Charlie asked after not getting an answer.

"We'll be down in a… ahhh… minute!" Mulder yelled.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever", I heard Charlie mumble as he walked back down.

"Oh, Scully – I love you – Scully, Scully, Scully-y-y!" Mulder cried out as he came.

"Wow!" he told me as I swallowed. "You always seem to amaze me, Scully!" he told me as he was completely run out of power.

"Good", I simply said and gave him a peck on the cheek. "And I love you too, Mulder."

"Do you think your brother knows?" he then asked nervous.

"No way, Mulder. He would never believe anything like that about his good catholic sister!" I told him smiling.

"I hope not", he told me as we got up from the bed. "We better get back down", he told me giving me one last hug.

"Yeah. But you better zip your pants first, Mulder", I told him laughing.

"Oh!" he said and zipped them quickly laughing too.

When we got downstairs everybody was in the middle of dessert. Except Matthew, who I suppose had been put to bed. Everybody looked at us, and I could feel a blush sneaking up on me.

"Where were you?" mom asked wondering.

"I was just showing Mulder my old room", I told her as we sat down at our seats from prior.

"Well, that's nice", she said.

Charlie, however, didn't look so convinced. But the rest of the family seemed to be buying it. Probably because they didn't know we had had the door locked. When everybody had finished their dessert and Maggie was talking to Mulder, Charlie decided to have a little chat with me.

"What's going on, Dana?" he asked me. "Because it makes no sense to me."

"What do you mean?" I asked him back trying to buy myself time to come up with an explanation.

"You have a boyfriend, but choose to bring your friend to family dinner. I like Mulder, that's not it, he seems like a nice guy. But then you go behind locked doors with him and blush when you come back. Are you cheating on your boyfriend, and bringing your lover to family dinner? Cause it seems that way to me", he told me clearly confused.

"No, Charlie! It's nothing like that", I told him. "Do you promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you?"

"Yeah, Dana. Sure!" he said to me looking at me with his blue eyes, mirroring my own eyes. "I promise."

"Alright. The man I've been seeing", I began. "Is actually someone you know."

"Really? Who?" he asked still a bit confused.

"Damn it, Charlie, it's Mulder! Can't you take a hint?" I told him looking down.

"That's great, Dana! I like Mulder. Why can't you just tell everyone?" he asked.

"Bill would kill him! And we are actually not suppose to date when we are FBI partners", I told him a little sad.

"I see", he said understanding. "But what were you doing up in your room?"

"I am not telling you that, Charlie!" I said to him smiling and walked away, leaving him still a little confused.

(-)

_Want more? If yes, just leave a review and let me know!_


	4. Waiters and visitors

_Here it is. This isn't the last chapter but I think this story is nearing the end. It will probably be a few weeks before my next update. But I can try to update sooner, if you just review and let me know, whether you still like this story or not. I hope you want me to continue and I hope you will review and inspire me to update soon. _

_This chapter is dedicated to Ashley; A dear friend and fellow x-phile. _

* * *

Chapter 4 – Waiters and visitors

Mulder's residence  
Arlington, Washington DC  
Friday 8.13 pm

"You don't wanna bring anything besides your clothes, Mulder?" I asked him as we had packed the last of his clothes.

"Nah… Yeah, my fish tank!" he decided. "And of course the family albums and stuff. The rest you already have, Scully."

"I can't believe you don't wanna bring any of your furniture", I told him.

"Your furniture is much nicer, Scully. I am gonna miss my couch though", he said and walked over to sit in it.

"It's a pretty nice couch", I agreed as I sat down next to him.

"It just doesn't fit into your living room, Scully", he said sad.

"We could keep it in the guest room. Maybe make it into an office. I mainly use it as a storage room now, but we could clean it up real nice", I tried to encourage him - I really wanted him to feel at home in my apartment.

"That would be great", he said happy. "We can do that next weekend maybe?"

"Yeah of course. We could do it this weekend too if you want?" I asked him.

"I don't wanna do _that_ this weekend, Scully", he told me and winked at me.

"Oh really? Then what do you wanna do?" I asked him knowingly.

"I thought we could maybe… stay in bed", he said in a flirtatious voice.

"The whole weekend?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. I knew he liked it when I did that.

"Mhm… the whole weekend!" he confirmed and kissed me on the cheek.

"Then let's finish up here. Sounds like you have a busy weekend planned for us", I said and got up from the couch.

(-)

Scully's residence  
Georgetown, Washington DC  
Friday 11.37 pm

"I now officially live here", Mulder stated and threw himself on the bed as we were finally done unpacking.

"Not quite officially, Mulder. But technically you live here", I told him smiling.

"So…" Mulder smirked. "What do you wanna do now?" he asked me and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I looked at him. He was wearing some old jeans and a grey t-shirt. His hair was more messy than usual and from the way he kept pulling at his jeans I had figured he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"We could see what's on the telly", I kidded and walked slowly around the bed.

"Or…" Mulder suggested. "You could drop the clothes and fuck me."

"Or that", I told him still teasing. "It's a hard choice…"

"I'll give you hard!" Mulder said and jumped out of the bed and tried to grab me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "You think you're fast enough to catch me, old man?" I laughed.

"Oh, you asked for it!" he said and ran after me.

I ran for the door but Mulder beat me there and took both my hands and pinned me to the wall.

"Fast... for an old man", I told him laughing.

"I am only 38, Scully!" he said with his entire body pressed against mine.

"But I am only 36!"

"Then I guess I got myself a younger woman", his lips were now only millimeters from mine and I could practically taste him.

"Just fuck me, Mulder!" I told him and claimed his lips with mine.

He lifted me up and carried me to the bed. His kisses were passionate and soon they travelled to my neck. His passion always came as a surprise for me. I had always thought he would be a great lover. But I had never dared to believe he would be this passionate. He was already so passionate about his work that I reckoned he didn't have much passion left for the other areas in his life. That weekend he proved me wrong though. Over and over again. I had never spent a weekend like this before. From the moment we had undressed we kept our clothes off. Not for one moment did we reapply any piece of clothing. When we were hungry or thirsty one of us fetched some sandwiches, some fruit or some water. When we needed a shower we showered together. When we finally wanted to sleep we slept as close to each other as we could get.

"This has been one hell of a weekend!" Mulder exclaimed as he had gained his breath after one of our many love makings.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked him as the alarm clock was on his side of the bed.

"It's 12. I can't believe it's Sunday already", he told me smiling.

"I know", I agreed. "Time has moved incredible fast these past couple of days."

"Let's take a shower", he said looking at me with such a loving face.

"Yeah. And maybe we could go out for lunch today?" I asked him.

"That would be nice. I guess parts of my anatomy are asking me to take a break anyway", he grinned.

"I bet", I told him laughing.

He just looked at me with a weird smile on his face. He had done that a lot lately. It was a bit uncomfortable actually, that he would just stare at me like that. I looked away from his intense gaze. I stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before returning my eyes upon him but it hadn't helped. He was still gazing at me.

"Why do you look at me like that?" I asked and could feel a blush evident on my cheeks.

"Like what?" he asked and blushed himself before he got out of the bed.

"I don't know…" I told him and followed him to the bathroom. "Sometimes it's like you just freeze and keep staring at me. It's kinda… _spooky_."

"I am sorry, Scully", he told me and finally looked at me again still blushing. "Sometimes when you laugh I just… I just kinda lose myself in you. I don't know…" he said and turned away from me to turn the water on.

"You _lose_ yourself in me?" I asked him in my skeptic voice.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am… how happy I feel, how happy _you_ make me feel", he almost whispered still not facing me.

"I love you, Mulder", I told him laying a hand on his tense shoulder.

He turned around and pulled me towards him in a tight embrace. As always he rested his chin on my head. I liked it when he did that. It made me feel so safe and protected.

"I know, Scully. That's what makes me so happy", he whispered in my ear before he pulled me into the shower with him.

(-)

"It feels kinda weird to have clothes on again", Mulder smiled as he zipped and buttoned his old blue jeans.

"Well we can't walk around naked all the time, Mulder", I smiled back.

"When we are home we can", he winked at me with a grin.

I just gave up and sighed while shrugging and shaking my head. I had decided to wear a light summer dress since it was such a beautiful spring day. I hadn't had much time to dress up for Mulder before since we had mainly seen each other at work or right after work before. Now I finally had a time to wear the cute little white dress with the spaghetti strops. It went to just above the knees and it was loose in order to sway with the wind. I remember when I had seen it in that store window last summer. The first thought I had when I saw it was; I wonder if Mulder would like this on me? I had tried it on and fitted me perfect. I knew instantly that I had to buy it even though it was more expensive than the clothing I usually bought.

"Would you zip me up, Mulder?" I asked him as I ineffectively tried to do it myself.

"Of course, Scully", he laughed at me. He had been watching me admiring the dress in my full length mirror. "Liking what you see, miss Scully? I know I like it", he whispered in my ear as he slowly zipped the dress. He was only wearing his pants, no shirt yet. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder from behind as he looked at us in the mirror. I laid my arms on top of his and looked at our reflection too.

"You like it, Mulder?" I asked him serious.

"I like you a lot", he said matter-of-factly and kissed my cheek right below my ear.

I laughed at that. "That tickled", I laughed. "I didn't mean me though, Mulder. I meant my dress! Do you like it?" I asked him again.

He let his gaze wonder downwards at our reflection while his hands moved to my hips.

"It's very nice, Scully", he told me honest. "I have never seen you in anything quite like this before", he acknowledged. "Is it new?"

"Not really. But I haven't worn it before. Not since the day I bought it", I told him as we held eye contact in our reflection.

"Why not?" he moved his hands all the way around my waist again.

"I bought it for you", I told him honest keeping my eyes steady on his beautiful green ones seeing the surprise in them. He smiled at me in mirror holding me even tighter.

"Look at us", he told me. "This would be a great wedding picture, Scully."

I grinned at him. "Are you trying to ask me something, Mulder?" I asked him laughing.

"No, no, Scully!" he freaked. "I just meant that we… you know we look happy. I am not asking you to marry me _yet_."

Yet? He was already planning on marrying me someday. I felt nervous and happy about that at the same time. But mostly just happy. And only nervous because I had never been in a relationship where marriage had even been discussed before. Where I had wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with someone. This was so new.

"It's okay, Mulder", I told him kissing his forehead. "Now we better get moving – I am starving!"

"Are you sure we have to leave, Scully? That part of my anatomy that needed rest is all rested now. Ready to go again and all."

"We need to get a break from all this sex, Mulder. Or else we will go insane. Do you realize this is the most we have spoken since Friday?" I asked his reflection.

"I know, Scully. But it just seems like we have spend all of our lives talking and now I feel it's time we… do more than that", he told me kissing my neck. "But I know we need to take breaks too. Even though I don't really want to."

"Then let's go before I change my mind", I grinned and walked out of his embrace and to our dresser. "You can wear this, unless you wanna go shirtless", I told him and handed him a one of his white plain t-shirts.

"Don't you want me to go shirtless?" he asked me suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"No, Mulder. I don't wanna share you", I said giving him a brief kiss on the lips. "You are all mine!" I claimed running my hands over his shirtless upper body.

"That I am", he agreed. "But if you keep touching me, we won't be going anywhere", he said laughing at me cupping my cheek. I sighed a bit but restrained myself from him.

(-)

We had found a nice little diner not far from my apartment… I mean our apartment. The diner was small and there weren't many people dining in there this Sunday afternoon. We sat close together in a booth, both my hands linked with his on the table. Our heads were close enough for me to feel his breath on my neck as he whispered to me. "I bet you the waiter will hit on you", he said gaining a grin and nudge with my shoulder. "I don't think so, Mulder!" I told him shaking my head. The waiter was nothing more than a boy. He looked to be in his early twenties and was probably just working here part time while studying. "He has been eyeing you since we came in here", Mulder told me. "It could be you he was eyeing", I teased him.

The young waiter approached us. He looked down at our linked hands trough his dark hazel eyes. He took his little notepad up from his belt and his yellow pencil from behind his ear which caused a strand of his blond hair to fall down to his forehead. "Are you ready to order?" he asked us looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes", Mulder answered a little harsh. "We will have two ice tea, a chicken salad and a cheeseburger with bacon."

"And will that be all?" he asked me smiling wide after he had written down Mulder's order.

"Yeah, that's it", I told him smiling back.

"I will be along with your drinks in a minute", he told us still addressing me.

When the waiter returned to the kitchen Mulder looked at me with a priceless expression. "Why did you smile back, Scully?" he asked me hurt.

"I'm sorry?" I laughed. "I was just being polite, Mulder!"

"I know", he sighed deep. "It's just because I know you can do so much better than me, Scully. I am so afraid you will realize that and…"

I stopped his mindless ranting with a kiss. A passionate kiss. "I love _you_, Mulder!" I whispered into his ear before kissing him again. My hands leaved his on the table and went to his neck and hair. His one hand went to my hip and the other one to my cheek. I moaned into our kiss getting him to deepen it furtherer. We heard the waiter cough a; "Hm", and reluctantly we broke our kiss.

"Your drinks", he said not sounding as happy as he had before while he placed the drinks in front of us on the little round café table.

"Thanks", I smiled at him. This made him smile a bit too but it turned into a frown when he saw Mulder's arm casually around my waist. He walked over to another table and took an order from an older couple who had just walked in.

"Aw", I exclaimed as the young man looked in distress. "I feel kind of sad for him now. He is usually so happy all the time."

"You know him?" Mulder asked surprised.

"No, of course not. But I come here almost every weekend with my mom."

"And you usually flirt with him?"

"No, Mulder! I just smile at him when he looks at me. He seems like such a sweet boy."

"He is so having a crush on you, Scully!"

"No way, Mulder. He's just finding me a bit interesting because I'm an older woman."

"You look like ten years younger than you really are, Scully! He probably only thinks you're a few years older than him", Mulder stated as he took a sip of his ice tea.

"I doubt that", I just said and took a sip of my own.

Within a few moments our food arrived. The waiter – which nametag read; 'Joshua', I noticed – placed the food in front of us and smiled at me as usually while doing it.

"So… what are we gonna do today?" Mulder asked me as we began to eat.

"Ehm… I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"Well, this is our last day together before we have to go back to work again. The last day of our 'move-in'-weekend", he said sitting his burger down. "So I thought maybe we could… go home and… be naked some more."

"Okay", I told him smiling. "I like naked Mulder!"

"Cool", he sighed, relived that I hadn't turned him down, and kissed my cheek. "I like naked Scully too."

Soon we were done eating and finishing our drinks. I lay a hand on his thigh which caused him to cough on his drink. I just laughed at his surprised expression and moved my hand further up his thigh. His breathing became deeper as my hand travelled further up. As it were almost touching his engorged member I removed my hand from his thigh. He grunted and looked at me not understanding. I just laughed at his unintelligent expression.

"God, Scully!" he exclaimed wounded. "You are such a tease."

"Sorry, Mulder", I kept laughing. "But you're expression is priceless."

He just looked at me with the eyes of a hurt puppy. He actually sniffled as he slowly turned his gaze down to his empty glass.

"Aw, Mulder", I said caring as I cupped his cheek. "Don't be sad, little boy. Let's go home and I'll kiss it better", I whispered that last part into his ear and then gentle bit his earlobe making him shiver slightly.

"Check please", he called to the waiter, Joshua, as he walked by.

"Just a moment, sir", he replied polite, although it was clear he didn't like Mulder.

When he came back with the check a few minutes later Mulder paid him right away and left a nice tip, saying; "Keep the change."

"Thanks", he replied smiling genuine at Mulder for the first time. "Oh, and Miss Scully?"

I was a bit taken aback with the fact that he knew my name but answered him nonetheless as we got up from the table. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that… that it's a very beautiful dress you are wearing today", he blushed and looked down as he said this. Mulder just rolled his eyes at him.

"Thank you, Joshua", I thanked him sincere. "That's very nice of you to notice. I'll see you soon", I told him and headed for the door with Mulder right behind me.

"Have a nice day", he yelled after us.

(-)

"It's not creepy, Mulder!" I argued with him. We were heading into the apartment building hand in hand, we had been arguing about Joshua on the way home.

"It's creepy he knows your name, Scully! You said yourself you never told him."

"Maybe my mom has told him her name once. She always makes conversations with waiters and waitresses when she's out."

"I guess I can't blame him for liking your dress. It really is very, very nice!" he said as he looked down the dress while walking besides me.

"Well, I am glad that _you_ like it. And I am kind of flattered that a young boy would even notice me! Let alone what I am wearing."

"Come on, Scully! You know you're beautiful. Everywhere we go people are eyeing you, no matter what you're wearing", he told me squeezing my hand.

"Whatever…" I didn't quite believe that.

"I am serious, Scully! You wouldn't believe how many men I have had to scare off over the years."

"Scare off?" I questioned raising my eyebrows. We were now standing outside our apartment and we had stopped up, still holding hands.

"Yeah. Just an evil glare once in a while when someone was looking at you a bit too obvious. Sometimes I told people you were with me if they asked me stuff about you. Like if we were eating together and you went to the bathroom and some weird fellow came up to me and asked if we were a couple", he told me. First I thought it was a joke. But his face remained serious. He was being honest.

"That was a bit overprotective of you, Mulder!" I accused him even though I was flattered.

"Just because I didn't have the guts to ask you out, didn't mean I wanted anyone else to have the joy", he almost whispered as his beautiful green eyes looked directly into my blue ones. He ran the back of his hand over my cheek and I closed my eyes. Then he took a step closer. His thumb was outlining my mouth and then he closed the distance between us with a gentle kiss. He pulled me closer towards him till there was no room at all between us. Then his kisses started to be more heated. He opened his mouth and I did the same. His tongues slowly grazed mine. Soon we had begun a full make out session in the hallway. I felt his hands slide down to the back of my thighs and I jumped slightly onto his waist. He walked towards the door as we were still making out. He took the key with little difficulty from his back pocket in his jeans as I had my back against the door; still held by him with my arms around his strong neck. He walked in holding me still; he threw the key in the bowl on the small table right next to the door. He started kissing my neck and I whispered in his ear; "Put me down, Mulder."

"But I thought…" he began but I silenced him with my mouth.

"The floor will do just fine", I then told him with a devilish smirk, feeling adventurous.

"God, I love you", he told me as he slowly kneeled on the floor and then lowered himself furtherer so he was lying on top of me on the floor. His hand slowly travelled up my thigh nearing my panties while we kept kissing each other fiercely.

And then we heard the sound. It was kind of a cough, sounding like a; "Hm, hm!" Mulder and I instantly stopped kissing and looked towards the kitchen where my youngest brother sat at the island with a bowl of cereal in his striped pajamas looking very amused.

"Oh my God, Charlie!" I yelled at him while Mulder stood up and pulled me up with him. "What are you doing here?" I asked him sounding angry as I straitened my dress out.

"I'm so sorry, Danes", he smiled, slightly grinning, and not looking very sorry. "I am looking for a new apartment here in the city and I was hoping I could stay with you until I find something", he told us. I had known he was gonna need a new place to stay when his wife and kids had moved out of their old house. It was simply too big for him alone. "I have been trying to call you all weekend but you haven't answered either your cell phone or home number, so I decided just to drop by. You weren't home so I just used my key you gave me, you know; back when you moved into this place", he told me smiling. Mulder and I hadn't really paid attention to our phones during this weekend, so I guessed that made sense. "It's nice to meet you again though, Mulder", Charlie grinned at Mulder.

"Ehm, yeah. Nice", Mulder said blushing slightly while Charlie just kept that grin on his face.

"You hungry?" Charlie asked us. "I was going to take a nap", he told us explaining why he was in a pajamas. "But I felt hungry, so I decided to eat first."

"We're not hungry", I told him. "We just ate", I said and took a seat across from my brother. Mulder sat down next to me.

"So…" Oh no! It never turned out good when Charlie began a sentence like that. "You guys wanna _take a nap_?"

"Shut up, Charlie!" I told him rolling my eyes.

"Seriously! Don't hold back on my account. As long as you stay off the floor, I'll be fine", he laughed.

"Very mature, Charlie! How long are gonna live with us anyway?" I asked, just kidding about the last part. I was looking forward to spending some time with my brother. Now Charlie looked serious though.

"Us?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I live here too now", Mulder told him putting an arm around me. I smiled at him and he smiled down at me too.

"Wow!" Charlie exclaimed. "I won't get much sleep then?" he grinned again.

"Nope", I just told him. "Mulder and I never sleep! We just stay up all night and..." I told him making him cover his ears.

"Hey!" he exclaimed in a very high pitched voice. "I don't want the juicy details! You're my sister, for crying out loud!"

"So you can drop little innuendos, but I can't?" I asked him, now it was me who was grinning.

"No!" he told me serious.

"Oh well. I think we're gonna take that nap after all. I am feeling very _tired_. You coming, Mulder?" I asked him enjoying causing my brother pain.

"I'm coming", he winked at me, letting me know his pun was intended.

As we walked into our bedroom I could hear Charlie from the same place in the kitchen where we had left him.

"I am so gonna regret this!"

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!_


	5. Thing I did anyway

_Last chapter of this little story. Flashbacks, memories, and lots of love. 12-15 years after last chapter: Scully is remembering her life with Mulder. I hope it will live up to your expectations – that is if you have any… Oh well, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Things I did anyway

_(12-15 years later)_

It is on days like these I take a moment and think about all the dreams and hopes I had for myself when I was young. I wanted to be a doctor. And I became one. But I chose to work for the bureau instead of practicing medicine. Why? Maybe because I wanted to escape from the whole Daniel nightmare. On days like these though, I know it was a higher power leading me to my soul mate. To my touchstone. To my Mulder. I remember the night I drank myself courage to tell him how I feel. It was right after that case with the annoying jinni. He had just told me about his three wishes and how he had spent that last one. And that was when I knew. I was so in love with this man. So what if he had abandoned me a few times. So what if he had some obnoxious ex-girlfriends. The thing he had done for that jinni was so typical and classic Mulder. It was doing the right thing with a twist of paranormal. We had had a few beers, to say the least, and that's when I felt bolter…

"_Music! We need music, Mulder! No party without music!"I rambled as I was swaying in the small living room. _

"_Of course!" he agreed with me, and got up from the couch. He tuned in on a station playing party music. Disco and pop and dance music. "Care to dance, miss. Dana?" he had asked me. _

_I walked towards him, but my balance failed me and I fell against him instead. Strong as he was, and still is, he caught me and got me on my feet again. "I do believe you're drunk, Ms. Dana", he had said and laughed as we began swaying to Barry White's; 'You're My First, My Last, My Everything'. _

"_I most certainly am not, Mr. Foxy!" I answered him and tightened my hold around his neck so we danced even closer. _

_He looked at me with a skeptical eyebrow, trying to copy my style, and asked suggestively; "Foxy, huh?"_

"_Foxy indeed", I agreed with him and lay my head on his chest. I felt him holding me tight as well. And wasn't his hands starting to move downwards? _

"_This ain't working for me!" I suddenly burst out. _

"_I am so sorry, Scully", he had said and suddenly he was looking guilty, like a little school boy who had done something wrong, with his head down and sad puppy dog eyes. _

"_Not you, Foxy! This music! Find something quiet. Something romantic. Something you can… make love to", I told him with my hands on his chest, holding on for balance (he thought). _

"_Oh!" suddenly his eyes were popping out. "Maybe you should get some sleep, Scully. It's late and you have had so much to drink…" he began. _

"_Shut up, Mulder", I told him serious. "I want you! I love you; I wanna make love to you! I wanna feel you, inside of me!" I whispered the last part. _

_He had had a few beers himself and he wanted it as bad as I did. He felt the same way. He had wanted me to say those exact words for several years. Okay, he hadn't planned on getting me drunk and seduce me. That was actually more like my plan. But he couldn't resist it. I had said I loved him. I had meant it. _

_He stood frozen. Like a statuette. A very beautiful statuette. Maybe like Michelangelo's David. I hoped he was a bit bigger in the shorts though. I pushed him down on the couch and found some suitable music myself. Some older music. Music we didn't know, which we couldn't sing along to. Music which were only made to make love to. Yes, this was perfect. I walked back to him in the couch and straddled him. He looked me deep in my eyes. _

"_I do love you, Scully. But I think this is wrong", he whispered. _

"_This is right", I told him. "Because I love you too."_

_And then I kissed him hard. Nothing like new years. And he kissed me back. We kissed and his hands slowly ran down from my neck to my thighs. He lifted me up and walked us to his bedroom…_

It wasn't the perfect start of a relationship. But Mulder and I never were or claimed to be perfect. Not soon after we became a thing, we had moved in together. The first to know about us was my brother Charles. He had even lived with us for a little while. A couple of months. When we had been together approximately 6 months we had told the rest of the family. And they had all been happy for us. Except Bill, but he had been able to pretend and fake happiness. That was good enough for me, as long as he is trying, I say. One day Mulder had finally asked me to marry him. It was one of the happiest days in my life. People often ask me, how he asked me, and was it romantic, and let me see the ring, how big is it? And so on and so on. But the truth is I have only answered one of these questions satisfying for the one asking.

Was it romantic? YES!

All the other questions I either couldn't or wouldn't answer.

How did he ask? The only way Mulder would ask, the moment he feel happy and careless. You know you have guessed it already! He asked as we were coming together, as we were united in soul and body. "Oh, Scully… I love you, I love you. Marry me? AhhHHhh!" – not exactly the story I told my mom as she asked for the story over Thanksgiving dinner in front of the whole family, making me choke on my food. Mulder had a great time though.

And the ring? The bastard never gave me one! Nah, just kidding. Not really. He didn't give me a ring. He gave me a bracelet instead. A silver bracelet. He had melted his mother's engagement ring, and Samantha's silver necklace, and reformed it to the bracelet. The small stones from the ring, now sat all the way around the bracelet and inside of it was engraved; The truth is that I love you.

Telling our boss was the worst part though. We had agreed on telling him together. That seemed like the best thing to do. The right thing to do. We had also agreed to let me do the talking. Skinner liked me the best, and Mulder would probably do something stupid like; call him Skinman, or use terms as; the naked pretzel. I remember that day like was it yesterday. Mulder and I had been so nervous. We had arranged the meeting Tuesday but Skinner couldn't see us till Friday unless it was an emergency. So we had to wait 3 days. We had nothing to do in our basement. We were so nervous Monday about the meeting we thought we were having the next day, that we had done all of our paperwork for the week. Sure, we had find good use of the desk a few times, even the chair. As Mulder said; "Nobody down here but us, Scully. Us and that beautiful virgin desk." Alright we had, accidentally, given a poor electrician a chock one time. That poor man coming down to the scary basement to check the fuses. Wanting to ask the agents were to look for them and then finding them like that. The agents not even noticing him until he faints and hits his head on filing cabinet. Well anyway, Friday finally arrived. We were waiting out by the secretary.

"_We are sure about this, right?" Mulder had asked. He was dripping with perspiration. I think that was the most nervous I had seen him so far, not the most sweaty though. _

"_Of course, Mulder. Don't make me doubt now", I fixed his tie a little. "If you want to marry me, we really can't do it without telling Skinner. And you do still want that, right?"_

"_Yes, Scully. More than anything", he said looking me deep into my eyes. He was so irresistible when he did that. _

"_Agents!" the secretary said for the whatever'th time. _

_We got up and walked towards the office. We took our normal seats in front of Skinner's desk. _

"_So, agents? What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked somewhat ironic – it was hard to tell though, with his monotone voice. _

"_We did the naked pretzel, Skinman!" I almost shouted at him. Mulder looked at me like I was some kind of God, but at the same time like he was saying; 'Why couldn't I have get to say that?'_

"_Excuse me?" was all Skinner said. _

"_Agent Scully and I have become personally involved. And we are going to marry soon", Mulder couldn't suppress a smile as he said this, which made it impossible for me as well. _

"_Congratulations, Agent Mulder!" he exclaimed sounding happy for him. _

"_And to Scully too, I presume?" Mulder said. _

"_No, not really. She could have done better", Skinner shrugged and laughed. Then we laughed too. I couldn't believe how well this was going. Even though I had slipped up. _

Oh, yes. That was a beautiful day. Mulder thought about testing Skinner's good mood by asking him if his desk was a virgin, and if yes, then we would be happy to break it in for him. Thank God, reason got the better of him. Or was it my threat about never sleeping with him again, if he did such a thing? Could be both…

The greatest day in our lives, however, came the 18'th of July 2002. Exactly nine months before was a pretty good day too. I think you're getting where I am going with this. Mulder and I got pregnant. With two beautiful baby boys. We named them William and Joshua. William after our fathers, and Joshua, because we both liked the name – and we liked Joshua the waiter at our little diner. Well I liked him, Mulder liked to tease him. When the twins turned two I began working at a nearby hospital part time. Mulder still worked on the x-files. We couldn't give up on it completely. Not yet. There were still questions we needed answered. We bought a house a little out of town with a nice garden for the kids to play in when they got older.

We had a pretty nice life. Sometimes the darkness got a little too close. But never in their lives did our two boys experience any of that. We protected them. Mulder still fought the darkness. I helped him if it was necessary. I talked him out of things, if that was necessary – sex had proven a useful tool, Mulder listened more to his thing than he did to the science and rational explanations. And I loved him more and more for each day we spent together. For every time we made love. For every loving word. For every stupid fight. And for all the things he was to our kids; father, hero, friend, and sometimes punch bag. He really was the most amazing father. And our kids looked so much like him. William was the slightly older of the twins. He had dark brown thick hair and his father's green eyes. He had always been taller than Joshua but now as he grew older he was also one of the tallest of his classmates. He would soon tower his own mom. Both kids had Mulder's cute, a little too big, nose. Not as big as Mulder's though. Not yet. That would look scary on the kids. William hadn't inherited Mulder's flair for baseball and basketball though. He had always been the artistic one. He liked drawing and painting, but what he loved the most was dancing. Every kind of dancing. Ballroom, hip-hop, break, he did it all. And he had talent, especially in break dancing. Both of the boys were above average smart. Mulder was sure they had inherited that from their mother, while I was sure it must have been from their father. The kids, however, thought they had earned their knowledge themselves, and took all the credit in that area. Little Joshua had beautiful dark auburn hair and cute freckles. His eyes he had clearly gotten from me - they shoen bright and blue and made him so baby beautiful. Since he started kindergarten the girls had liked him. They always found him interesting for some reason - I wasn't too keen on this. He was quite the young sportsman already. He wasn't as tall as his brother but he was average height for boys, and played basket with Mulder whenever there were time.

"What are you doing?" Mulder asked me disturbing my thoughts. "Why is it you always hide away in here whenever it rains?"

"I like the sound of the raindrops hitting the roof. It calms me. Makes it easier for me to think", I explained him and he sat down beside me at floor in the addict.

"Think about what?" he asked me curious as always.

"The things I thought I would never do. The things I did anyway", I told him smiling.

"Like that affair with Joshua the waiter?" he asked me raising his eyebrows, still trying to copy my style.

"Yeah", I laughed. "Things like that."

We sat quiet a few minutes and listened to the soothing sound of the rain. Mulder took my hand and looked me deep in the eyes.

"We really were lucky weren't we?" he asked me smiling crooked.

I knew he had probably thought of many of the same things which were running through my head just minutes before.

"Yes we were, Mulder. And all because you got me drunk and took advantage of me", I said making my voice quiver and sound vulnerable.

"You sure it wasn't the other way around?" he questioned.

"Could be", I told him still smiling.

"And I still love you", he said. "Even more than then. It's almost spooky! Every time I think to myself, this is the most anyone can love another person. No one has ever loved anyone this high. Then you go and amaze me, and make me love you even more. Just when I think it's impossible."

"I was just thinking the same thing myself, Mulder", I told him amazed and kissed his cheek.

"Even more spooky", he told me and kissed my mouth. "Wait a second", he said and got up. He walked over to a corner and came back with some pillows. We lay down and looked out the small window which provided the only light in the otherwise dark addict. The rain kept falling and soon it had us lulled to sleep.

"Mom! Dad!" I heard Joshua yell. "Are you guys even here?"

"They're home, you doofus! Their cars are out in the driveway", I heard William tell him.

"Then why can't I find them anywhere?" Joshua asked him.

There was silence a few seconds.

"Maybe they're in their bedroom", William said shy.

Mulder and I both laughed quietly at that. Our kids knew that if mom and dad were 'taking a nap' there was no disturbing unless it was an absolute emergency.

"No!" Joshua dismissed his brother. "I listened at the door."

"Oh!" William exclaimed clearly relieved. "Then have you checked the addict? Mom sometimes goes up there when it rains."

"You need to go with me, Will!" Joshua told his brother. "I don't want to tell them alone!"

I got a little worried at that. But just a little.

"Aw, Josh! You big baby", William complained. "Just tell dad that an alien stole your bike. He will probably believe that more than the truth anyway!"

Now Mulder and I chuckled again. Our kids were such good entertainment.

"Please, Will. They will believe you! You have to go with me. They know you can't lie!"

William really was a bad liar. Once he had tried to make us believe that a raccoon came into his room and jumped in the bed and broke it. Since then he hadn't really tried it again.

"Okay. But you owe me then", William agreed.

"Sure, Will!" Joshua assured him – that promise would probably be forgotten soon though.

The kids came up the stairs and saw us lying on the floor on the pillows. They thought we were sleeping. We lay close together hugging each other. Our noses were almost touching.

"They're sleeping!" William whispered.

"I can see that, Mr. Braniac!" Joshua whispered back.

They stood silent a few moments. "Should we wake them?" Joshua then asked.

"I don't know. They look so peaceful", William stated.

"Yeah, they do", Joshua agreed.

They were silent again. I felt Mulder lean in and kiss me and I kissed him back. It was a little gentle and sweet kiss.

"Did they just sleep-kiss?" Joshua asked in disbelief.

"What the…" was William's answer.

"Maybe we should wake them?" Joshua said sounding a little bit scared – parents kissing are scary!

Before they could do anything we kissed again. And this time a little longer and with little sleep-moans.

"This is too weird! Let's wake them up before they reproduce in front of us", William said, having taken to Mulder's way of expressing himself, and walked towards us.

But before they reached us we kissed again. And this time we didn't stop. Mulder rolled on top of me and I started to unbutton his white dress shirt. Then we started saying each other's names. "Mmh, Mulder", "Oh, Scully" and then when Mulder said; "Unbutton my pants!" We heard a scream.

"ArRrggghhHHH!" the boys shrieked in unison and ran downstairs as if their lives depended on it, leaving me and Mulder having a great laugh on the floor.

"They are so easy", Mulder said still laughing and kissed my forehead as he buttoned his shirt again.

"I know. It gets easier to fool them every day", I agreed with him as we got up from the floor.

When some children think their parents are just trying to embarrass them. They think that the single joy in their parents' life is to make you want to drop dead of embarrassment. Well, our kids are right! Mulder and I did everything we could to make William and Joshua embarrassed. Mostly we just kissed or hugged. But that was enough. And most of the time we wasn't even trying to annoy them. But apparently we were naturals.

As we walked down the stairs the kids were waiting for us looking very disappointed. They looked so cute. The two 12 year olds who grew up too fast.

"I can't believe you were fooled so easily!" Mulder told them still laughing. "Sleep-kissing? Seriously boys?"

"I have heard of someone actually sleep-e-mailing, so it didn't seem that farfetched!" William stood up for himself.

"I once had a friend who would sleep walk into her bathroom and…" the boys looked at me, including Mulder, "And then she would insert a tampon, and…" all the boys went "Ewww!" And covered their ears.

"That is so gross, mom!" Joshua complained.

"It really is, Scully", Mulder agreed with him.

"And then she woke up with two tampons in. Come on, it's a funny story!" I tried to argue with them.

"Mom!" William said serious. "I think you need help! Like a shrink or something!"

"I know, Will. I have tried to tell her that for years", Mulder agreed with the boys.

"So it's three against one?" I asked them hurt.

Mulder quickly put his arm around me and kissed my hair. "Of course not, honey bunch. We're all on your side. We're your protectors, right guys!"

"Yeah", Will and Josh said in unison. "We love you mom", they said and hugged me too.

I enjoyed the moment for a little while but then I remembered something.

"So…" I could see Josh thought: 'Oh no!' "What happened to your bike, Joshua?"

* * *

_The end_


End file.
